The sun fits you
by Piecesof16
Summary: oneshot songfic, based on the J-pop song 'Taiyou ga niau yo' by Mizuki Nana. English Translation: The sun fits you. Castle cheers Beckett up, set after Sucker Punch.


**Songfic, based of the J-pop song Taiyou ga Niau yo by Mizuki Nana. I used the English translation for this one (original = Japanese), but I thought the song fit our favourite Castle couple perfectly.. My first Caskett fic, fluffy. Please tell me what you think about this, and I might keep writing about this lovely couple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, I don't own Mizuki Nana, and I don't own the (AMAZING) song, blablabla...... You all know the drill**

Detective Kate Beckett was sitting in behind her desk, reading the evidence report from a few days ago. It still crushed her. She had been THIS close to finding the bastards who wanted her mother dead, THIS close… But she couldn't lose Castle too. As annoying as he might be, he had turned into a friend by now. As on cue, he walked towards her. "Still down, detective?" He asked her, as he took place on a chair facing her. "How about I cheer you up." Kate frowned. Did he really just say that? It was stupid, him thinking he could cheer her up like that. "Castle, please. Just give it a rest okay." He shook his head. "Not happening today Beckett. As sad as the events may have been, I don't like seeing my muse down like that." "Don't call me your muse." "Will you come with me if I stop calling you that?" "Castle-" "Please?" He pouted. Kate looked at him, and sighed."Fine, just this once." "Great!" He smiles at her, as he grabbed his coat. "Are you coming?" "You mean now?" He looked at her. "When else?" She smiled a bit, and grabbed her coat.

_Even if it seems like you're being crushed by sadness, don't make that face  
Throw away the offerings of cheap pride_

In the end, it wasn't all that bad. He had taken her to the fair, and it didn't take long before she was smiling again. Castle was acting like a 9 year old on a sugar rush, as always, but this time it really cheered her up. When the sun started to down, they were sitting on a bench, watching the people walking by. Suddenly, Kate turned to him. "Why are you doing all this for me?" Kate took a bite from his cotton candy, and looked at Castle. He just smiled. "Like I said, I don't like seeing you all and miserable." "Thanks, Castle." "Rick." "What?" "You can call me Rick." Kate smiled, "Okay, Rick." He grinned. "Much better. Now, let's go, you're not getting rid of me yet!" He pulled her up, and dragged her along. "Rick, wh, What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" He just laughed at her, which resulted in not watching his step and bumping into someone. Kate couldn't suppress her laughter, and helped him up. "Not that smart, was it, Rick?" She said, still laughing. "Rick? As in Rick Castle?" The woman he bumped into looked at him, and Castle shook his head. "No, you must be mistaking." But it was too late already. People around them all stopped, and looked at him. Castle got up and dragged Kate along. "Run, before they jump to conclusions!" Kate just nodded, and ran with him.

They stopped in front of her apartment, and Castle turned to Kate. "Hey, I'm sorry for what happened." She shook her head. "Don't be. I've never been more happy in my life." She smiled at him. Oh god, how much she wanted to tell him how she really felt. He had saved her life, more than once, and doing all this for her. No one had ever done such a thing for her. He smiled his Castle smile at her, and she almost melted. 'Breathe, Kate.' She reminded herself.

_Live your life without turning your eyes away from the sun  
That's right! I want to smile, I want to frolic, I honestly  
Am feeling that way, a bright happiness  
I definitely won't lose to anyone who tries to steal my dreams away  
I want to tell you right now, I want to hold you, patiently take a deep breath  
The sun fits you, it looks like your brilliant smile_

"You emm… wanna come in?" Kate asked him, hoping he'd say yes. He grinned. "Sure, I'd love too."

_Even when you're being swallowed by the stretched, rectangular shape of the building  
Don't be afraid, turn yourself around, and flap your wings and go_

As they entered her apartment, Kate walked over to the kitchen. "You want something?" Castle walked towards her, trying to stop her, but Kate shook her head. "You've already helped me enough today, this one's on me." She said smiling, and Castle nodded. He walked towards her living room, when a shrine of pictures got his attention. He saw the picture of a little girl, about the age of 4, holding the hands of her father and mother. All of them were looking really happy. As he studied the other pictures, they were all practically the same. All showing Kate's family, all happy. Suddenly, someone coughed behind him. He turned around to see Kate, with to mugs filled with hot chocolate. He took the mugs from her, and they sat down on her couch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but…" She looked at him. "It's okay, I don't blame you." Her eyes were slowly filling with tears, and Castle took the mug from her hands, and placed it on the table. "No, it's not okay. You're crying again." She whipped her tears away. "Am not." "Are too." "Am not." "Are too." She shrugged. "Not anymore." He smiled at her. "You want to talk?" "And letting this turn up in the next Nikki Heat novel? No thank you." "I would never do such a thing, Kate." He said to her, looking very serious. She smiled "I know… I'm sorry Rick." She really was. He cares for her, she shouldn't have said this to him. But she didn't want to talk about her past either. Talking about it would make her vulnerable, and that was something she wanted to avoid at all cost. But still… Hadn't she been happy all day at the fair? Finally, she made up her mind and pressed her lips to his.

_When you're deeply wounded, and getting tired of crying, go to sleep  
I regret it, I want to love you, I want you to love me, so lonely  
The long nights will become my sustenance,  
I won't let anyone talk about anyone behind their backs  
In the end, I'm not confident, I have no self, so boring, I can only run away  
Don't worry, now grasp the greatest moment_

To her surprise, he answered her kiss, and she wrapped her arms around him. When they finally pulled back, they were slightly panting. Castle smiled. "Is that your way of saying I love you?" He asked. Kate felt a blush creeping up, but nodded softly. "Good." He said, before pulling her into a more passionate kiss. They were made for each other, they realized that now. Neither one of them had ever felt this happy, and as the kiss deepened, they both knew this was the start of something great.

_Glorious Sunshine!_

_Live your life without turning your eyes away from the sun  
If you do that, the goddesses will bless you with a kiss,  
A throbbing, bright happiness  
In the center of my heart, a wavering light went through, it was surely you  
The person who will find the real meaning behind the light  
The sun fits you, now let's sing a joyous song._

**So, there you have it. My first completed Castle fanfic, and my first 'fluffy' fic. PLEASE review, good or bad, I don't care. But I'd LOVE to hear your comments!!**


End file.
